


Lost in the Black and Green Sea

by bearcantwrite



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Falling In Love, Foreplay, Friendship, Hair-pulling, I Tried, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Seduction, Slow Burn, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream, i finished it in class oof, kid blink is precious as always, spot and davey are friends, the ending is shit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearcantwrite/pseuds/bearcantwrite
Summary: Davey figured his little ”adventure” was just a very strange mixture of a fever dream and wet dream, but when he made it to the bathroom to get ready for the day, he couldn’t ignore a dark purple hickey on his neck with a small, black dot on it.—————Davey has a strange dream one day while he’s sick, but a new friend in a café convinces him to start thinking otherwise.alternatively titled: the top from black lagoon(i'll go home)





	1. Chapter 1

Davey had...weird dreams.

When Davey said he had “weird” dreams, he didn’t mean psychotic or nightmares. He just meant weird as in...weird. Didn’t-really-make-sense weird. Almost like a fever dream, but not quite. Except tonight, this dream was extra strange.

It was a rather long day, or one should say week. Davey was stuck in bed with a temperature of hundred-and-two; a flu virus that had been going around more frequently than usual, and even the most healthiest of immune systems had to falter at one point, right? He had survived on what he could keep down - tea - and had thankfully passed out early in the night, welcoming sleep like there was no greater concept.

_Davey had no idea where he was. Davey had no idea what was going on. All Davey knew was that he was up against a wall, being furiously kissed by someone, a boy, Davey could tell. When Davey pulled away to try and get a good look at the boy, the boy simply pulled Davey in for another kiss. Davey melted at the feeling of the boy’s hand in his hair and let a gasp out when there was a pulling sensation on his hair that was all too good._

_The boy had finally pulled away long enough for Davey to get a look at him while they caught their breath. Davey swallowed back rather...vulgar noises from his hair being continuously tugged and studied the boy as best he could - despite the blurry dream effect. Davey wasn’t able to make out much, all he could recognize was a gray newsboy cap, a blue shirt and gray jacket, and green eyes. The eyes were most prominent. They were glowing ever so slightly, but they were quickly darkening down to an almost black color, and it held Davey’s gaze more intensely than it should have. It’s almost as if the eyes were reeling him in, similar to a helpless fish on a rod, and all Davey could do was accept his fate and let the boy pull him in for another, much more heated kiss. When Davey was about to jokingly ask for a name, the boy suddenly bit hard on Davey’s neck and Davey then moaned out a name._

_”Shit..Jack...”_

_The name slipped out of his lips so naturally, Davey had no time to think otherwise about the fact a curse had managed to sneak its way with the name. In fact, Davey wasn’t really thinking in general. His body began to flood with feelings of tranquility, relaxation, arousal. No more aches, no more sinus issues, no more fever, no more stomachaches, just a peaceful arousal. Sighing softly with relief, Davey’s head rolled back and he let the proclaimed ’Jack’ soothe the bite with deep sucking. ”Oh, Jack,” Davey’s voice breathed out in a soft moan. ”That’s it, right there...” he pulled off Jack’s cap to run his fingers through soft hair, shivering when Jack finished off his work by licking a stripe up the area on what Davey could assume was a very dark purple bruise. Davey didn’t ever expect to moan out the words, ”Fuck me,” for a very long time, especially to a stranger no matter of attractiveness, but for some reason giving that soft, two-word beg to Jack felt just right._

_Jack trailed his kisses up Davey’s neck back to his lips that he seemed to so desperately crave; it’s as if he was kissing Davey like he needed it to live. Staring at Davey with his gaze again, Jack wrapped Davey’s leg around his waist and let his cheeks flush red._

_Davey couldn’t control his blush this time as he squeezed his thigh around Jack’s waist, which earned a soft moan. He knew his legs were somewhat to die for, and hell if this “Jack” liked them this much, why not own it? ”Y-You like ‘em..?” He asked. He was never really one for...talking in bed. It got Jack going though, as the other boy nodded and started rutting their hips together. Davey let his body melt into the rather strong grip and tried to rock his hips in time with Jack’s, despite growing weak from pleasure rather fast. ”Fuck, J-Jack, I...” he whimpered lowly and looped his arms around Jack’s neck. ”Jack, fuck me, fuck me, please, Jackie...” It didn’t take long for Jack to respond to Davey’s pleas, as the taller boy’s jeans were soon opened and Jack slipped his hand down Davey’s boxers. Lower, lower, oh god,_ yes... _Just the feel of merely another person, let alone someone as hot as Jack, touching Davey in that way made him feel so good, almost too good, oh god..._

Unfortunately, dreams don’t last forever. Davey gasped softly with his eyes shooting open and sat upright, gazing around his room and feeling the satisfaction of touch fading away from his senses. Wiping the light sweat from his forehead, Davey sighed and flopped onto his back. He checked the clock - **11:27 AM.** Davey had never craved going back to sleep more in his life, to feel that touch, that kiss, that hard gaze upon him. Davey figured his little ”adventure” was just a very strange mixture of a fever dream and wet dream, but when he made it to the bathroom to get ready for the day, he couldn’t ignore a dark purple hickey on his neck with a small, black dot on it.

—————

Davey had tried everything to get rid of the hickey. He’s looked it up on pretty much every page of the Internet, but nothing gave good enough responses about a hickey that lasted two weeks and counting. He tried asking the Internet himself, but obviously, since it was the Internet, no good came out of it. He finally gave up and decided to just leave it there.

Well recovered from the flu virus, Davey had just pulled up to a lovely café. The warm room, the spice of coffee beans and sweet scent of pastries soothed him from the bitter cold as he stepped inside. Not many people were in there. A couple or two, maybe, and three other people by themselves. Davey really just planned to get a coffee to wake himself up while he worked. But as he looked for a place to sit, he nearly spilled coffee all over himself when he felt someone grab his arm. ”W-What the?!-!” Davey turned to the source of the hand.

There before him stood a way shorter, tan boy, who had very dark brown, curly hair with eyes to match. ”You got one, too?” He asked, his slightly gruff voice revealing his rather heavy Brooklyn accent.

Davey was confused, ”What?”

”Your neck,” the boy inquired. ”I- the dot.”

”Oh!” Davey blushed and traced a few fingers over the hickey that still hasn’t faded away even a little bit - he really needed to buy some concealer. ”I-It’s nothin’, I...I just—”

”Incubus or succubus?”

Davey’s eyes went wide. ”What?” He’s barely heard those names even mentioned ever since Latin class in high school.

”Sit down.” Davey plopped down at a round table with the boy, setting his bag down. ”I’m Sean Conlon, but you can call me Spot. What’s your name?”

”David.”

”Nice to meet’cha,” Spot nodded. ”Now, ya know what they are, right? Succubus and incubus?”

Davey nodded, ”Sorta,” he was half convinced Spot was some lunatic, but he decided to go along with it. ”I-I haven’t heard of them since high school. But I don’t know what they _are._ ”

”I didn’t either until a few weeks ago. I did some research on sex demons, there’s like a whole new generation of ‘em. Did their eyes glow?” Davey shook his head. ”Incubus.”

”How else would you know about it? Like, if you couldn’t remember what they look like?”

”Males leave the black dot.” Spot pointed to a mark on his neck just like Davey’s. ”Females don’t.“ 

”You mean incubi?”

”No, no! There’s, like, a whole new generation. Incubi ain’t just guys now. There’s guy succubi, girl incubi, and everyone in between, y’know? Incubi are just tops now.” So that explained a lot about Davey.

”That’s a little...strange.”

”They’re real, Dave. There’s actual demons walking around in the world, and it ain’t like they sneak into your room at night or nothin’, they just come in your dreams. They’ll pick any person they can; they need it to live. If you’re lucky and they like you, they’ll visit you again. Sometimes if you’re _really_ lucky, you’ll find them in real life. You’ll just...know when ya see them.”

Davey found himself becoming interested with this new information as he sipped his coffee. ”What happens if you’re both...demons?”

”I ain’t got much on that, it’s some kinda magic. When they’re both ’connected’ - if ya catch my drift- then they just sorta...click, I guess. All I can say is that the’h’ll be alotta...energy in that relationship.”

”Wait,” Davey looked up, his eyes wide. “If an incubus has sex with you multiple times, wouldn’t you die? Or at least your mental health drops?”

Spot shook his head, ”Not this time ‘round. They’ve actually been in full relationships with othe’h folks. There’s even some theories on the web about some celebrities bein’ succubi and incubi.”

”Really?”

”Yeah! What did yours look like?”

Davey felt a light heat rise to his cheeks, ”He...had the most striking eyes. I couldn’t remember much, maybe a few features of his face, his name is Jack, but I remember his eyes. They were green, but they darkened down to black. I couldn’t look away even if I tried. God, they were the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen...”

Spot gave a smile. ”Maybe you can find out more. I remember mine; he had really curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall too. I think his name was...Race. Kind of a strange name.”

”Everyone’s tall compared to you.”

Spot stuck his tongue out in response, ”Maybe we can keep each other updated on our search for them, ye’h?” A grin grew on his face. ”And when we find them, we can—”

”I don’t know.”

”What?”

”I don’t know if I can find him.”

”Sure ya can! Might take a while, but if ya put in the effort, then you can find him for sure! Who knows? Maybe he might be—”

”No, Spot. I mean, I don’t know if I _want_ to find him.”

”Whaddo ya mean?”

”I don’t really know him well. Maybe it was just a fever dream. I don’t know.”

”But the mark—”

”Maybe it was just a coincidence.”

”But, t-the articles, I mean, ya never know—”

”It could just be some hoax. You said there were theories after all. What if this is just one big conspiracy to start up drama? I mean, if the wrong person finds out, it could start up all kinds of chaos; FBI on every corner, you never know, Spot.”

”Well,” Spot said, now dejected. ”If it happens again, just call or text me as soon as possible. ‘kay?”

Davey bit his lip. Spot did seem genuine about the whole sex demon debacle, and he did seem very nice; maybe he could make a friend out of this. ”Okay.”

—————

Davey couldn’t stop thinking about what Spot had said a few days ago. About incubi. About Jack. He had Spot’s number, but he’s barely texted him. He tried to get Jack out of his mind, but everytime his mind wandered, those perfect green eyes popped into his mind and made him weak at the knees. Just thinking about his dream from almost a month ago caused the poor boy’s head to spin. He knew it was just some stupid fever dream: it couldn’t have happened again, right?

Wrong.

_When Davey opened his eyes, he was already becoming disheveled. There, Jack stood again, against the wall this time, kissing him again, pulling at his hair again. Davey’s fluffy, black hair was a mess and he found his hands up Jack’s shirt, feeling around as he pressed against him. Jack pulled Davey’s cardigan off his shoulders and left a hot, deep kiss on his collarbone that sent a chill up Davey’s spine. Davey was expecting the bite this time, allowing the tranquil feeling to course through his veins as Jack sucked on the bite._

_For a moment when they locked eyes, Jack’s eyes were a captivating emerald-green again. A beautiful shade of emerald green that Davey just had to get closer to see. He brushed a hand against Jack’s cheek that made the incubus gasp quietly and blush red. Davey could see more of his features now: a strong jawline, light brown hair poking out of his hat, broad shoulders and strong arms, Jack was...beautiful. No, stunning, magnificent, enchanting, Davey couldn’t find the right word to even describe how he felt about Jack. His heart fluttered in just the right way, and Davey could have sworn he felt Jack’s heartbeat against his own. The moment was almost tender. It was sweet. Davey saw a flash of sincerity in the incubus’s eyes. In fact, upon closer inspection, the incubus looked like someone he knew. He couldn’t tell who, but he knew he’s seen the boy before._

_”Jackie, I just...” Davey spoke gently to avoid scaring Jack into waking him up. ”B-Before you...do anything, I just want answers. Are you an incubus?” Jack seemed confused by the question at first, but eventually gave a slow nod._

_Suddenly, Davey was shoved. He was shoved down to his knees with a tight grip in his hair that kept a light red tint on his cheeks. Their eyes were locked for so long, Davey barely even noticed Jack fumbling with his zipper until Jack pet Davey’s soft, pink lips with his thumb to part them. As Davey let his mouth fall agape, he suddenly felt something push into his mouth, and then - almost immediately - he understood what was going on._

_Jack’s hip movements into Davey’s mouth were just too perfect. They were quick and spastic and desperate, but Davey enjoyed every singular second of it. For the first time, he heard Jack moan. They were low, almost growl-like, and sent chills running throughout the taller boy; those moans were perfect for such a beguiling guy. Davey wanted so bad to move his head to take more, but he knew he had to be good and keep still as best as he could - he also didn’t want all his hair ripped from his scalp. A moan rumbled through Davey’s throat when his hair was tugged again. It caused Jack to gasp and his hips pushed into his mouth much more deeply. “Do that again.” His voice echoed slightly from the dream going fuzzy for just a few moments._

_Davey jolted at Jack’s voice speaking to him so suddenly. Jack’s voice was so smooth yet had a slight scruff to it, so damn_ low. _Davey wanted more, more of that voice cooing to him, more of that voice giving moans, more of that voice telling him what to do; Davey needed those noises for him to hear as if he needed air for him to breathe. He resulted to humming at a nice, smooth, low pitch that vibrated throughout his throat, and throughout Jack’s cock. The incubus shivered, his hip thrusts became a little harder, a little deeper, a little faster. It was turning on Davey way too much. He looked up desperately at the other boy as Jack was murmuring out, ”Davey, I’m gonna cum...oh, I’m gonna cum, Davey, keep doin’ that, you’re so good...”_

But just as Jack was about to spill into his mouth with just the most perfect moan anyone could ever hear, Davey’s eyes snapped open and the taller boy reached for his phone. _Ring...ring...ring..._

”Davey?”

”Spot, you need to come over.”

”But—”

”Now.”

”Davey, it’s...it’s almost three in the morning. I was havin’ the best dream too.”

”Just come over.”

”Why’s ya voice so hoarse?”

”Come. Over.”

”Are you gonna tell me why?”

”Spottie, get your ass out of bed and get over here now.”

Spot was silent for a few seconds. ”You cursin’ always scares me, y’know?”

”If it gets you to come over, I’ll be cussing you out for a straight hour. I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.”

”I’ll be there in five.”

Davey sat anxiously on the couch until he saw the tired, short boy walk in through the door. ”Davey,” Spot mumbled, still rubbing his eyes. His dark brown hair was an even bigger mess of curls and he was dressed in nothing more than a t-shirt and pajama pants - Davey silently thanked heaven and above for them being in the same apartment so Spot wouldn’t be freezing. ”Whateve’h you called me over here for better be good.”

”Spot, sit down.” Davey grabbed Spot’s hand and pulled him on the couch.

”Why, what’s wr—”

”It happened again.”

Spot stopped rubbing his bleary eyes for just a second and shot his head up, ”What?”

” _It!_ I- Jack, the incubus, it happened again!”

”Wait, huh? Are ya serious? If you’s messin’ with me, so help me, God, I’ll—”

”No, Spot!” Davey’s eyes were wide with excitement. ”I ain’t messin’ with ya! I-I know what he looks like now and- and I recognize him! I could find him!”

Spot raised his eyebrows, confused, ”I thought ya said it was a hoax. Some conspiracy. You said it was just a coincidence.”

Davey shook his head. ”No, no, I thought about what you said, Spottie. I wanna find him, I really do.“

”How, though?”

”Meet me at the café after I get off work tomorrow. I have an idea.”

—————

Davey was in his apartment, walking around and getting ready for bed in silence, reminiscing over the previous events today.

_When Davey walked into the café, one could detect his dejected vibes from a mile away. As he sat down at a table with just a cup of coffee to keep him busy, he heard Spot’s voice call for him._

_”Dave! ’ey!” Spot waved with a grin and went to sit with him. ”Wait ‘till you see this. I found anothe’h kid like us!”_

_”What..?” Davey shot a glance up to see a kid around Spot’s height, if not an inch taller. He had black hair that poked out of a purple beanie and the eye that wasn’t covered by an eyepatch was a light hazel. He gave small bounces up and down in his seat, a smile across his soft cheeks._

_”His name is Louis, but folks call him Kid Blink,” Spot patted the kid’s shoulder, ”Ain’t he a sweetheart?” Davey nodded, not saying anything. ”He’s got an incubus just like you!”_

_”’ey!” Blink chirped, waving excitedly at his new friend._

_Davey still said nothing, still staring at his coffee. Blink tilted his head. ”Davey?” His high pitched, friendly voice sounded. ”You okay?”_

_”Yeah, Dave,” Spot said. ”I thought ya said you‘s goin’ to find your incubus. What‘s up?”_

_”It wasn’t him.” Davey murmured, dejected._

_”But did he look like him?”_

_”Yeah. But it wasn’t him.”_

_”What happened?”_

_”I recognized him as somebody from my work, he’s an illustrator. I kept trying to talk to him, but he denied anything and everything. He said his name was Jeremy and not Jack. I don’t know what else I can do. Maybe I really don’t have an incubus.”_

_Blink spoke up now, ”Davey, don’t say that. A lot of folks deny they’re demons ‘cause they’re worried ‘bout what’ll happen if they find out.”_

_”Well maybe I’m just some weirdo who has wet dreams about his coworker, ever think of that? Now he won’t even look at me, probably.”_

_”Dave,” said Spot. ”You can’t give up ‘cause of one bad time. You need to bring Jack_ towards _ya. Lure him in. Show you ain’t gonna hurt him, but show him that you want can’t just be a dream.”_

_Davey stood up. ”I don’t have time for this. If I so rarely have these dreams and my ’incubus’ acts like he’s never met me in his life, then what else am I supposed to do?” Silence came out as a response. ”Exactly.” Davey patted Blink’s head. ”Good to meet’cha, Kid. I’ll see you later, Spot.” He ignored Spot trying to call him back over and merely walked out of the diner._

Davey sighed as he looked in the mirror from brushing his teeth. This was stupid. This whole ”incubus” ordeal was stupid. It made him almost angry; he was falling in love with a coworker that probably didn’t want to know he even existed now, and he believed some lunatic telling him about demons. As he slipped into bed and felt his eyes close, he sighed and let a dream welcome him.

_Jack._

_Jack was standing there before Davey, feeling him up all over. Davey quickly found himself melting into the touch, but he suddenly pushed Jack down and straddled his lap. He pushed their lips together into a kiss and began to roll his hips rather fluidly against Jack, making the incubus gasp and hold onto his waist to buck his hips up in rhythm. ”Jackie,” Davey breathed out. ”I’ve had enough fucking around. I’m gonna ride the hell outta you.” Jack’s lips creeped down to Davey’s neck once again, searching for just that perfect spot until Davey moaned, ”Kiss me there,” to which Jack bit down hard and sucked deeply, except Jack kept on going until Davey’s entire neck was marked up. ”Oh, Jackie...”_

_”Yeah...?” Jack murmured against the skin. Their clothes seemed to almost fly off their bodies themselves until Davey was gripping hard to his shoulders and kissing him again. ”God, Davey, f- mm..!” The incubus was cut off by Davey sucking hard on his neck and starting to slide down onto his cock. ”Davey, w..mm...”_

_Davey let out purrs and threw his head back as he was able to feel Jack completely inside him once and for all. Part of Davey couldn’t believe he was actually doing this: taking at least a little bit of control and about to ride Jack until dawn. But that little bit of self doubt faded away when he started to roll his hips up and down in a slow motion, almost cautious._

_Jack was a bright, bright red, drifting his hands up and down Davey’s thighs and panting. ”Shit, yes, Davey...” the incubus murmured against his chest. ”That’s it...so good, you’re so perfect, babe...”_

_Davey jolted at the praise that made his hips push down faster, when he suddenly let out a much louder, more vulgar noise as Jack’s cock pushed against a spot he never knew even_ existed. _Davey wanted more. He needed more. He desired more. And that craving certainly got Davey going. His soft whimpers turned into loud cries of Jack’s name, pleading for more and grinding his hips hard against his cock. The hickeys on Davey’s neck transferred to his chest - Jack got his own fair share of markings - and his hair was becoming a mess from being pulled and combed through. Davey wished more than anything it could have lasted longer, to feel Jack and have Jack hold him tight in his arms, but even as the orgasm reached both of them rather quickly, Davey still swore to this day he reached a new level of bliss._

_Everything was silent for a while. Davey had his eyes shut for so long, he wasn’t sure if the dream was over. Opening them to see Jack’s lovely face was a relief as he brought up the question that’s been bugging him all day: ”Are we ever gonna...actually talk?”_

_Jack bit his lip as he pet through Davey’s hair. ”Maybe.” Uncertainty rode in his voice like waves. ”I don’t know.”_

_”I won’t hurt you.” Davey cupped Jack’s cheeks. ”I just want to see you. Even if you think I’m the most incompatible boy you’ve ever met, just one chance to meet you is all I ask.”_

Before Davey could get an answer, the blaring of his alarm clock woke him up.

—————

Davey saw Jack again.

Lunch break, Davey decided to head down to Central Park when he saw Jack sitting on a bench, walking over. The two locked eyes for a moment and once Davey saw those green eyes he’s seen in his memories so many times already, the both of them just knew; they just knew it was going to be alright.

Davey sat beside Jack. ”Hey.”

Jack was immediately quick in making a move, taking Davey’s hand and lacing their fingers together. ”Well, hello again.” He flashed a smile - a smile that was so beautiful and adorable and striking all at once that it should have been outlawed.

”I’m David.”

”Nice to meet’cha, Davey. The name’s Jack Kelly.”


	2. Spot Conlon’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was Spot Conlon’s dream like? How did his interaction with the succubus Racetrack Higgins go? Why don’t we find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, a sequel! I chose sprace because it’s much more fun to write a succubus IMO. Enjoy!

When Spot opened his eyes, he was already in heaven.

Spot had no idea how it happened, he had no idea who this person was, he didn’t even know where the fuck they were at, but Spot was filled with bliss. A confused bliss. Spot sat against a wall with someone in front of him. The ”someone” was a tall, lanky boy with chestnut-blonde curls and pink lips, not to mention just the most _perfect_ blue eyes Spot had ever seen. The blue eyes were glowing enough to illuminate the dimly lit room, and were half lidded and filled with a look that could’ve drove Spot crazy had he not learned self-control.

The boy had straddled Spot’s lap, legs around his waist, and began to roll his hips. Pressing their bodies together, the boy had leaned into Spot and gave soft, high-pitched, whiny moans into his ear. ”Spot...” the boy whined breathily. ”Spot, ohh, _Spottie_...”

Spot found his hips grinding back into Race’s movements and bit back a groan. A name popped into his mind once their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Racetrack Higgins. Bit of a weird name. Spot didn’t have time to question it, however, for Race tangled a hand in his black curls and tugged to pull his head back. A sharp moan left Spot’s lips as he suddenly jolted when he felt a deep bite on his neck. Spot moaned louder when Race sucked on the bitten area. He then felt himself melt against the wall and sighed contently as Race sucked on his neck. Feeling arousal move through his body, Spot bit his lip gently and felt Race pull away after one final kiss on his neck.

Race smirked and gazed at a now relaxed and horny Spot with his glowing blue eyes, ”That’s it...~” he cooed in his ear with a giggle, continuing to grind against the shorter boy. ”I can feel how hard you are...” he gazed at Spot. ”Please, Spottie, lemme ride ya,” he whined. ”Lemme ride you hard, _please_...I’ll do it all damn night. Ride ya so good, make you cum so hard, you want that~?” Spot nodded and Race gave a soft gasp when the other boy bucked his hips up, moaning louder when Spot held onto his waist to grind against him. “Oh, yeah Spot, touch me the’h..right the’h...”

Spot gave a soft smirk and pulled Race into another kiss, hungry for the feel of his lips against the taller boy’s, and gave his waist a gentle squeeze. Race whined his name in response, to which Spot started massaging and rubbing his waist with soft purrs. The boy whimpered loudly and looped his arms around Spot’s neck. ”Yeah?” Spot purred, breathy, finally getting a chance to get a word in - this kid was a talker. ”Feel good, don’t it, Race’h? You’re just achin’ to get them clothes off, I can see it in your eyes.”

Race rolled his hips faster and watched Spot try to keep his usual stoic expression, only to fail as Spot worked on his neck. When he felt Spot’s hips working a little too quickly against his own, Race giggled out, ”Don’t cum just yet, Spot,” and squeezed his thighs against Spot’s hips to slow them. ”You ain’t even seen what I got unde’h here yet.” He freed a few buttons from his shirt to tease. ”S’all for you, Spottie, baby, hope you know that~”

Spot pressed their lips together in another heated kiss and hastily crept his hands over to the buttons that held Race’s shirt together, which came undone the rest of the way. He latched onto the bare skin of Race’s chest and sucked deeply until he was completely marked up. ”Spot,” Race breathed out. ”Lower...go lower...” Spot took a moment to gaze at Race as he peppered kisses down his body. Race’s glowing blue eyes were catching Spot’s gaze and holding it tight, as well as the unbuttoned, oversized flannel he wore was setting the mood a little too well. Race laced gentle fingers into charcoal curls and tugged them with a moan when Spot deeply kissed at his bare waist. ”Yeah, that’s it,” he purred when Spot groaned at a tug of his hair. ”Just keep kissin’ me right there, Spottie..make sure they know I’m yours...”

It was almost as if in a snap of one’s fingers, they were undressed completely. Maybe it was because the dream went fuzzy, but Spot didn’t care. He let Race softly beg and whine while Spot kissed at his waist. ”That’s it, Race..” he moaned as he watched Race stand on his knees. His breath hitched when he felt the tip of his cock press against his entrance. ”Fuck..” he jolted slightly at another tug of his hair.

”Yeah~?” Race cooed and gave soft, teasing tugs at the roots of his curls. ”You ready for me to ride you, Spottie? I’ll make you feel so good, baby, I know I will~”

Spot nodded, still entranced by the sight of Race’s glowing blue eyes. They were almost too beautiful to be real. Race was too beautiful to be real. Spot was about to be sad over knowing this boy probably wasn’t real until Race’s hips slammed down so perfectly. Spot’s hips jolted up, which caused an orgasmic sound from Race. ”F-Fuck...” Spot moaned out and melted against the boy. ”Race..go on, Race...”

The next couple moments were pure paradise. Spot watched Race bounce up and down eagerly, rolling his hips onto his cock and throwing his head back. Race seemed to be in pure bliss too, tugging at Spot’s hair and whimpering out loudly as Spot kissed the bruises he left. Race dove down for Spot’s neck and latched on to suck deeply. It wasn’t long before Spot’s entire torso was covered in different hickeys, and it made Spot’s hips thrust up in time with Race’s faster. ”Yeah, Spot, fuck, fuck me,” Race would moan out and roll his hips harder. Spot would occasionally jolt his hips up into Race in a certain way that would make the taller boy let out the most orgasmic noise imaginable that chased Spot’s breath away. ”Spottie, right there, please!” Race would cry. ”Please _please_ fuck me right there!”

Spot could barely believe it was a dream for a few moments; everything felt so _real_ and _amazing_ , and Spot gripped to Race’s waist to feel Race roll his hips against him. Spot didn’t even realize how close he was to orgasm until he was just barely on edge. ”Race, Race, I’m- fuck, I’m- fuck!!!”

With a final cry from Race of, ”Oh Spot!” the two of them clung to each other. Watching Race cum with a cry sent Spot over the edge, as he melted against the wall as he let Race lean in his ear while he filled his boyfriend up. ”Yeah, Spottie,~” he cooed. ”M-Mmm..! You fill me up so good, that’s it...oh, baby~” Spot was absolutely wiped; Race had ridden the life out of him. As Spot kissed Race again, he opened his mouth to speak, but could barely think of anything to say. Race giggled and looped his arms around Spot’s neck. ”Go back to sleep~” he cooed. Spot wanted to make a noise of protest, but Race shushed him. ”Shhh, baby, just go back to sleep..~ I’ll see you again soon, Spottie.”

—————

Spot’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, suppressing a whine. There was no Race, no glowing blue eyes, no cute, tall boy cuddling him. Just Spot alone in his room. However, when he checked his phone, he could see his reflection. And when Spot saw his reflection, he could see a dark hickey on his neck.

Spot had to get to the bottom of this.

**Author's Note:**

> this took a full w e e k but i’m Proud of myself


End file.
